Update Ban appeals and more.
Bans: * In this thread, I will be talking about Bans. '''A ban(In servers) is when you are '''unable to join that particular network of servers for a period of time. '''There are 2 types of bans. The 2 types of bans are '''Temporary and Permanent bans. * Bypassing bans is NOT an option to escape your bans. * Bans include your username, Xbox live, device, and network. * Staff cannot ban unregistered accounts. * You don’t NOT '''have to tag staff members on ban appeals, they check the section very often and most are notified whenever something new pops up. '''1. Temporary bans: '''These bans are bans that last for '''a set period of time. '''Temporary bans '''vary from 1 day through 1 month. After the ban time is over, you are able to play on the servers. You could get a temporary ban from: # Having an inappropriate skin # Bullying # Cross-teaming # Saying mutable messages using /trm or /crm # Glitch exploiting # Staff Impersonation (This temporary ban also comes with a mute) # Advertising your YT channel without BrokenLens Content # And more! ' 2. Permanent bans: '''These are bans that last '''forever. '''It is possible in reducing the ban to a temporary ban. You could get a permanent ban for: # Chargeback # Being banned for at least 5 times (Excessive Bans) # Advertising other servers # Bypassing any ban # Any type of hacking # Any use of mods providing an unfair advantage to other players. # And more! If you are banned, you have the opportunity to '''create a ban appeal. 'below ___________________________________________________________ If you believe you were banned WRONGFULLY, you have the opportunity to create a ban appeal. ''A ban appeal is where you create a thread in which you tell staff why you think you were banned incorrectly. Ban Appeals: * You could have the opportunity to be '''unbanned. Even if you did something wrong and you admit to your actions, you have a CHANCE in getting unbanned. ' * You must be patient. '''You must be patient because staff may be busy at the time. * ALWAYS be ''truthful.'' * If you don't speak English, you are '''encouraged to speak your own language. We will translate and help in your own language for you. * It is encouraged '''to follow the '''correct ban appeal format '''so staff can understand your ban situation better. (Thread on the correct ban appeal format is below) * Ban Appeal Format: https://www.brlns.net/forums/threads/updated-tutorial-how-to-do-a-correct-ban-appeal.385/ * Do NOT make more then one ban appeal. * Players may '''help others '''on ban appeals. Players are encouraged NOT allowed to spam. Only one person needs to tag staff. * If your ban appeal is denied, '''you have the chance to do another ban appeal 1 year later, where staff may go more lenient on your ban. * If your ban appeal is denied, you must do what the staff tells you to do in the ban appeal. If they told you to wait out your time, wait out your time. If they told you that you stay banned, you stay banned. * NOTE: You could be banned simply because someone else is banned and they were playing on your network. All you have to do is create a ban appeal and staff can help you from there. ___________________________________________________________ TheWatcher: ''' * This is a '''snowman found in every Broken Lens lobby. '''His job is to detect if anyone is hacking. He also detects '''suspicious mods. * He could kick players(when he is unsure that the person is hacking) and he could ban players(when he is 100% sure that the person is hacking). He does it through a system of Error Codes. ''' * He is the '''Anti-Hack system '''that gives out '''permanent bans. '''TheWatcher can also give out bans for '''30 days and 90 days. * Staff does not usually unban people when they are banned by TheWatcher. ___________________________________________________________ Warning Points: * Forums: Every time you break a "minor" rule, you get a warning point. Warning points are points when you break "minor" rules that can result in a ban. 'On forums, '''ten warning points can result in a ban. '''An example of getting a warning point is sharing an inappropriate link on forums. You can get '''one or more depending on the situation. '''However, the expiration of warning points is based on which staff gave them. * Servers: The definition of warning points is the same on forums and servers. However, there is one major difference. '''40 warning points can result in a ban. ' * Warning points '''expire after some point. '''After they expire, '''they will not count. '''However, warning points '''DO NOT expire on servers. However, warning points on servers are not used as much as on forums. ___________________________________________________________ Helpful Links: 1. A list of Error Codes: https://www.brlns.net/forums/threads/errors-list.3941/ 2. A message about spamming on ban appeals: https://www.brlns.net/forums/threads/message-for-users-trying-to-contribute-to-ban-appeals.24715/ 3. BrokenLens Rules: https://www.brlns.net/forums/threads/brokenlens-rules.43156/ Staff List~ Owner: @vertx Developers: edwjusti HardDisk Admin: @ssunsett @Laura_Aria @WarriorGirl3333 @x_Arisa_x Moderator: @_PineappleDeath_ @Befib Trial Moderator: @SenpaiBakaa @FloofehGuinea @ender_bintang @DrollTheTroll Helper: @Bliss2k @DarkTdmPlays @Captaine64 @Pufflin Category:Browse